


The Mind Raper

by jandis



Series: An Adventure in Time and Sex [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Canon Dialogue, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Romantic Fluff, Seduction, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jandis/pseuds/jandis
Summary: Part 2 in a series that takes canon doctor who stories and scenes and sexes them up in a variety of ways into alternate sexy versions of the episodes.This story is based on the Mind Robber (and contains no actual rape, I'm just unimaginative for names)





	1. A Wee McLarty

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie x Zoe
> 
> Zoe attempts to seduce Jamie in the TARDIS wardrobe, it doesn't go well for her...

“A what?” said Zoe, surprised at a word that he used that she didn’t already know. Jamie had suggested that she change out of her dirty clothes, which was odd because they were ever so slightly see-through. Perhaps he just wanted to see her change?

“A ragamuffin! Oh, never mind,” said Jamie, giving up on explaining. Zoe’s photographic memory scanned through the dictionaries she’d studied back on the wheel. Ragamuffin – to be dressed in rough, dirty clothes. Perhaps the highlander was more refined than she thought. She followed him the to the TARDIS wardrobe.

Upon arriving at the wardrobe, she was greeted with the sight of Jamie taking his shirt off with his back to her. She stood and admired for a moment. Although he was primitive, she couldn’t deny she had a little bit of attraction to him. It would certainly be a nice break from boys on the wheel trying to outsmart her and failing miserably.

“Not bad…” she said, teasing him. He jumped, unaware that she was standing behind him, dropping the black shirt he had just picked up off the railing.

“Oh aye,” he said nervously. “Well aren’t you gonna get changed as well then? You’ve seen me now, it’s only fair that I, well…”

Zoe smiled. That seemed logical. She flipped her long black hair back and lifted the Dulkian dress over her head, throwing it into a basket. She stood only in her underwear in front of a gawping Jamie.

Her perfect little body was accented by her sexy black bra and panties. She had a small birthmark next to her belly button – it was cute. Jamie stared at her figure, guessing her boobs were just about big enough to be cupped in his hand.

“Well?” She said, noticing that he was staring at her. She placed a hand on her hip and rested on it. “If we’re going to have sex you can’t wear that at the same time,” she instructed as a matter of fact.

Jamie was flabbergasted, she was so forward with him. He stumbled around taking off his kilt that he had only just put on, finally resting on the railing of the TARDIS wardrobe.

Zoe walked up to him, swaying her hips sensually. He could not take his eyes of the gorgeous petite brunette as she did so, ending up looking almost straight down as she approached his now nude body.

“That’s better,” she said. Zoe stood right in front of him and grabbed his cock, tugging it towards her now to make it hard. She looked up at him as he did so, reaching up so that he could make out with her. They kissed as she pulled on him so it didn’t take long for him to be fully erect.

Zoe pushed him away and he staggered back into the racks of clothing before eventually succumbing to gravity. Zoe laughed, reached around herself and unpinned her bra which popped off revealing her small but perky breasts to him. She spun around her bra on her finger and threw it at Jamie.  She walked over to him, took it back, threw it towards the basket and pushed a stunned Jamie into a pile of clothes.  She stood over him, legs slightly apart and rolled her panties down her legs and onto the floor.

“Now who’s a ragamuffin?” she said as she walked so that she was directly over his face, turned around and lowered herself down. This certainly wasn’t how Jamie was used to sex but living on the TARDIS had taught him to go with lots of things that he wasn’t used to. He explored her entrance thoroughly with his tongue, sticking it in and touching her inner walls. He flicked it round rapidly pulsating and vibrating trying to pleasure her as much as he could.

Zoe pressed herself down against his body, wrapped a small teenage hand around the base of his cock and after pausing to twinge from the tongue writhing around inside her, opened her mouth and pressed her soft lips to his tip, gently sucking on it. She learned about the 69 position from all the sex books in her library and had many wonderful hours masturbating over the diagrams in a quiet aisle. Zoe could feel his cock violently pulsating already, could hear his moans muffled by her pussy. She squeezed the base of his cock in reflex to the pleasure but clearly this was too much too soon for Jamie as he squirted his hot cum straight onto the back of her throat giving her no option but to swallow.

Shocked at the premature ejaculation, Zoe removed her mouth from his cock causing too more loads of his cum to splatter onto her cheek and a final load to dribble down the side and onto the clothes they were laying on. She swiped it off her cheek and onto the clothes, managing a slightly embarrassed giggle.

Jamie was surprised and annoyed at himself, perhaps it was the excitement of this young girl being slightly dominant and experimental with him. He should have to practice with her more.

“I’m sorry…I…” She swung herself off his body and went to fetch her underwear disappointed…

“Just get dressed,” she said.


	2. ... (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie x Alt Zoe, Zoe x Alt Jamie
> 
> Jamie and Zoe are lost in the void where temptation awaits...

Jamie and Zoe had been running through nowhere for what seemed like forever. Holding hands, they dashed from white void to white void. Terrified. They turned around, they were surrounded by four strange looking robots with metal pipes for arms and an antennas sticking out of their chests. Jamie and Zoe clung together, he put an arm around her as she held his hands. They turned around again, hoping for a way out…

Through the mists, Jamie and Zoe spotted two figures appearing, seemingly out of nothing...it was...Jamie and Zoe. They stood face to face with reflections of themselves. Jamie’s black jumper and black and red kilt was now a bright white, as was Zoe’s well-fitted purple sparkly jumpsuit. Both in white, they were almost invisible to the void. The two reflections stared at the real Jamie and Zoe, using each of their hands to beckon and encourage them over, a temptation.

Zoe stared at her perfect Jamie. It looked exactly like the normal Jamie, but somehow more manly. This one would treat her right, be able to take 10 seconds of a blow job without cumming early. He’d be great with his tongue too. She imagined it locating her clit in seconds, working up an orgasm allowing her to release all over his face. That was the Jamie she wanted. But no! It was only a temptation.

Jamie stared at his perfect Zoe. It looked exactly like the normal Zoe, but somehow more feminine. This one would treat him right, be gentler and more traditional and be more romantic without wanting to take off her clothes early. He imagined them kissing for hours before finally getting to the blowjob, gradually working up the orgasm that he’d release all over her face. That was the Zoe he wanted. But no! It was only a temptation…

Zoe felt a hand touch her, and screamed!


	3. ... (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie x Zoe
> 
> The TARDIS has broken apart...

They’d escaped the robots. They were back in the void, black this time, with only the TARDIS console for comfort. Comfort it they did, in fact, they clung to it. It span round and round through nothing.

Jamie was dangling off the edge, holding with one hand onto a control, and the other hand onto the side of the console. Zoe had managed to climb all the way onto the console, lying across the dials and switches which dug into her hips so that her ass was almost directly in Jamie’s face, almost distracting him from the traumatic scenario they were now in. He shuffled himself around to get a better look.

“Jamie!! The Doctor!!!” Zoe screamed, right in his face as she pointed at the Doctor who was also spiraling into nothing. 

Jamie was right next to her now and she helped him up so that they were face to face.  The ir bodies  embraced as they twirled and twirled and twirled and twirled…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short & weird one, but how could I not include *that* scene...


	4. Doctor, I'm Trapped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe falls into a glass jar and is trapped.  
> It's dark, hot, lonely and boring.  
> She's already frustrated from chapter 1.
> 
> Set during episode 2

“Ahhhh!!!” Zoe screamed, falling to the ground about 20 feet. She slowly forced herself up, even though it was painful, and proceeded to analyse her surroundings. She couldn’t see anything, but it was a cramped space about 2x2x2 meters and with walls apparently made of glass. It was either really dark outside, or completely opaque glass. Either way, it was pitch black.

“Hello!? Is anyone out there?” she punched the glass hard with the side of her wrist so that it wouldn’t hurt, but there was only a dull thud. She turned her back to it, pressed herself against it and slid down to sit on the ground, defeated, sad and alone. 

….. hours passed …..

Zoe woke up from her nap, sweating. In old earth history, they had things called greenhouses which were often made of glass. Apparently they used to get hot, perhaps like this. She had to remove her jumpsuit as it definitely wasn’t helping. She moved her hand to her neck searching for the zip, found it and pulled it down quickly causing her sparkly purple jumpsuit to fall down either side of her shoulders exposing her skin to the sweaty air of her glass cell.

She pulled her suit down her arms further now so that it was half way off her body,  brushing her hand against her breast .  After her disappointment with Jamie earlier, combined with the intense heat, the one touch was enough to get her excited  as she still hadn’t got off  after that .  She took her hand and reached inside her bra, gently squeezing herself .  With her other hand, she undid the rest of the zip and peeled it off her sticky body so that once again she was only in her underwear.

As quick as she could, the underwear went t o o, leaving her completely naked in the now boiling, prison cell in pitch blank, with no sound.  She wiped the sweat from her forehead and slumped down further to get more comfortable, shifting herself against the hard floor and glass walls to get her position just right.  If she was going to finally do this  after hours of frustration , she needed to be as comfortable as possible in this harsh environment.

****************

On the other side of the land of fiction, The Master of the world of the same name flipped through his live camera footage that came through a feed from the Master brain.

Boring. Boring. Boring. Nothing was going to be interesting he guessed, he was just waiting for his toy soldiers to pick up the Doctor and his friends so that they could bring them to him.  He watched, bored as the Doctor wandered through the forest of letters and had a chat with Gulliver.  H e’d read that a thousand times so it was very boring. 

Next channel – Jamie walking round aimlessly – boring.

Next channel – some kids playing – boring.

N ext channel – Zoe masturbating – boring.

Next channel...wait...he flipped back. That was certainly not boring.

He reached into his pants and started jerking himself off of over the footage of the young girl who was eagerly rubbing her pussy up and down  with one hand and holding her small boobs with the other , gyrating her hips as she did so and occasionally taking out her fingers to taste herself.  It was a good thing he put in that infra-red camera, but he was regretting not putting in speakers. 

****************

Her third orgasm coursed through her body as she spasmed around on the floor, hand clutched to her wet pussy, toes curling. This was too good. She couldn’t stop. She took three fingers and inserted them inside herself, thrusting them in and out quickly whilst listening to her wetness brew up inside her merge with the sound of her own pleasure moans.

She stopped, started, stopped, started...edging herself and occasionally wiping some of her cum and mixing it with the sweat on her chest and spreading it over her boobs.

She inserted four fingers this time, slowly, unable to keep herself from squealing in her cute high pitched voice. Quicker and quicker she held her palm against her pelvis and moved the fingers inside her back and forth. Faster, and faster, and faster… squealing more and more, just about to orgasm harder and better than before…faster, faster, faster, moaning louder, louder and louder.

She stopped, a moment later feeling such bliss of orgasm four release over her small, crushed hand. She left it inside as her breasts heaved up and down and her juices dribbled out onto the floor mixing with the sweat and the ejaculate that was already there. Her body finally came to a rest and she released her hand from the jaws of herself. She touched her face trying to wipe of the sweat, but ended up just rubbing in the wetness from her hand instead. She felt so good though, she didn’t care.

With precious little else to do and finally satisfied, she rolled over and went back to sleep whilst she waited for rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd try out some different pairings (although arguably this is not a pairing at all...)  
> Y'all would probably do the same in Zoe's position :P


	5. Only you would keep tugging so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie finds himself at Rapunzel's window; he gets a lesson in stamina.
> 
> Jamie x Rapunzel

...said the cute dainty blonde girl with a small nose and dimples in the window as she grinned innocently at Jamie who was still out of breath from the climb.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, but you see I have to practice ever since...” Jamie said as quickly as he could taking his hands of his penis and lifting his kilt back up, trying to cover up his stiff cock with his hands and failing miserably. The girl giggled.

“I didn’t mean _that_ sort of tugging, but I suppose I better do something about it. You mentioned practice? Stamina problem?” she asked forwardly.

“Well aye...” he said, but before he knew it, the girl had reached through the window and pulled his kilt back down.

“I guess I better try and help you. Are you a prince?” she asked, now using her left hand to jerk his cock towards her. Small talk during a hand job – how strange. They made eye contact during the awkward conversation, as if this was completely normal to her.

“N...n...no, why?” Jamie stammered.

A pretty look of disappointment crossed her face. She stopped tugging him just for a second and his cock pulsated in the warm skin of her hand, willing it to continue. For a moment, Jamie thought of her like a blonde version of Zoe. “You’re supposed to be. I’m a princess, but I’m sure you knew that.” He didn’t. She re-started jerking him off, switching hands this time.

The awkwardness continued, the strange girl could feel his cock growing close already. She squeezed the base of his shaft and then released it causing him to moan in a low tone with slight disappointment as the potential orgasm died down. Once his cock had finally stopped throbbing, she grabbed it again and restarted the hand job.

“My name’s Rapunzel.” she said, a bit too late for introductions, Jamie thought. “Say! You’re not a woodcutter’s son by any chance?”

“No, I’m the son of a piper.” This too was disappointing for Rapunzel. She always asked about her male suitors father’s as was her preference in men. She’d always found that the older they were, the more experienced they were. Woodcutter’s father’s often had better wood than the woodcutter’s son. A piper though? Rapunzel didn’t know the meaning of the word, but perhaps this young man’s father could lay pipe, or at the very least, she could teach him to. She squeezed the base of his shaft again edging him for a second time, Jamie’s moans even louder this time. “Ohhhh fuckkk!!”

“Keep doing that and you’ll build up your stamina,” she advised. “I think you better go, Goodbye.”

She turned to leave the boy hanging, literally, but he interjected. “I can’t go back there, it’s a sheer drop and well, I can’t just stand out here”. He pointed at his dick. Clearly he wanted the princess to finish him off.

“I don’t know if that would be allowed,” she said. “That wouldn’t be good for your training if you want to learn how to last longer.”

“Aye, well I won’t stay long, just passing though you might say,” he begged her. She sighed. He was rather cute. He _had_ lasted through two edges, so perhaps he was improving.

“It’s a great pity you’re not a prince, you’d have made rather a good one. Well, I suppose you better come inside.”

She started tugging faster, getting right in front of his cock. She used both hands now and treated his big cock almost like a shake-weight.

Finally the tension had built up enough, Jamie moaning as his hot ejaculate spurted out of the tip of his reddened cock and through the window. Rapunzel dodged to the left as Jamie quite literally came inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler this one really, wanted to get Rapunzel in somehow  
> (More Jamie/Zoe coming soon...)


	6. Un Renard - Pris Au Piege (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Zoe get absorbed into a book...  
> Jamie's POV  
> Jamie x Zoe

“Push!!!” screamed Jamie, the pages of the book closing in on them. “It’s closing.” He had his hands on either page, trying to push outwards, the girl in front of him pressing back into his crotch as they were forced together by the book. The feeling of her skin-tight suit pressed right up against him made him hard. He could have sworn she was pressing back her ass deliberately to rub against his cock.

They pushed, harder and harder, moaning and grunting, pushing with all their might. It was no use, they were being absorbed into the book…

****************

Jamie felt compelled to enter the room, but nervous at the same time. He had no idea what he would find on the other side? The pied piper? A terrifying white horse with a spiky horn glued to its head?

As he pressed his hand to the handle, he looked down at his body. His self consciousness spiraled when he discovered he was only wearing his underwear. His facade of confidence would never show that. He wondered how he’d ended up this way. He opened the door and slowly walked inside…

The first thing he noticed was Zoe, sprawled out on the four-post bed in her underwear, staring directly at him with lust in her eyes. He looked around and noticed it was his bedroom on the TARDIS. Tasteful erotic portraits lined the walls replacing his collection of knives and his wardrobe, women and men stripping. His heart started racing. He had to admit the paintings on the wall _were_ hot. All those naked men and women, if only they were there right now. His eyes returned to Zoe, in some of the most revealing underwear he’d ever seen, just inches of fabric covering her up. He licked his lips.

As he walked towards Zoe, he remembered they were being absorbed into a novel! Perhaps it was some kind of erotic novel. He’d heard of such things, but rarely got the chance to indulge in the Scottish highlands. Although he couldn’t think of a story where himself and Zoe were the main characters. After all, they were not fictional.

“Oh, Jamie, thank goodness you’re...” she said. Jamie ignored her, simply placing his hands on her cheek, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. He moved forwards into the kiss and she moved back forcing him down on top of her as she lie down on the bed. Realising she was struggling to breathe into the kiss under his weight, he slid off next to her, never letting his hands leave her face.

Zoe wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in to kiss again as they lie next to each other. Her hands slid down his back and moved his body in closer so that she could feel his chest pressed against her own. Jamie opened his mouth wider, getting as much out of the kiss as possible, moving his lips over her face so that no inch was untouched. Zoe lifted her face so he could plant kisses under her chin and along her soft neck.

She moved her hands further down his back and hooked into his underwear. She moved them down his legs and over his feet throwing them off to the side. His erection pressed between them and Zoe squeezed herself in against it.

He moved his hand down the back of her head, stroking her hair before making his way across her shoulder blades and down the middle of her back, still shifting his head so they could continue making out as he did so. Her reflexive action was to shiver, which Jamie thought was infinitely cute. He took a moment to undo her bra which fell to the bed as he finally figured it out. _It wasn’t like 18_ _th_ _century underwear at all!_

With her small breasts now exposed and pressing against his, he moved his kisses down her body. His lips explored every part of her perfect upper body, kissing gently her shoulders, shoulder blades, under the arms and her ribs whilst his hands gripped her waist.

She let out a cute sigh and played with his hair as his tongue played with her nipples, shifting from the left to the right one whilst his right hand gripped the opposite one, never letting either of them going unplayed with. With his spare hand, Jamie stroked himself making sure he was big enough for her.

His lips continued their odyssey down her body kissing her stomach, around her belly button, her hips and finally the small piece of fabric that covered _the best bit_. He slowly pressed his face down, pressing the fabric down into her as she continued to ruffle his hair and cutely sigh. He was so distracted by her body he couldn’t even hear her say “Yes Jamie, please kiss me. Please, I really want you to pleasure me Jamie,” in her usual matter-of-fact tone that somehow portrayed all of her emotion.

He hooked his thumbs into either side of her undies and pulled down on the string, rolling them down her legs as she aided him by lifting them up. He kissed her legs as he did so, congratulating himself on having kissed every single part of her body (not that there was that much of it to kiss). He crumpled up the small item of clothing in his hand and brought it to his nose. She smelled so good and couldn’t wait to taste her. He threw her underwear onto the floor.

He planted kisses along her thighs but slowly followed the scent to it’s source as Zoe’s hands gently nudged the back of his head in that direction. She stared up at the ceiling in bliss as his lips gently touched hers. She could feel him circling his tongue around her and was grateful for every slow caressing movement. Jamie loved every single noise she made and intently listened to every breath and moan. If this was normal Zoe, he was certain it wouldn’t be this easy, but this was perfect Zoe, and he could feel the contractions of an orgasm already.

Using his fingers as well as his tongue to help her along, she gently writhed around on the bed in orgasm one. He used his hand to hold her still so that he could continue pleasuring her.

“Thank you, that was very nice Jamie,” polite and straight forward as ever, was Zoe. Perfect Zoe was easy to please.

He made his way back up her body with his tongue. She raised her head to meet his so she could taste herself on his lips. He placed his hands either side of her and hovered above her a couple of inches. For a moment they stared into each others eyes. Zoe reached down and guided Jamie inside of her. He slightly lowered himself and watched as Zoe gasped a little. He slackened his arm muscles landing his face on his to kiss her again as they had sex.

Zoe gripped his entire torso helping him move up and down slowly. He kissed around her face and down her neck as he slowly got faster. He could feel her about to cum again.

“Oh, yes Jamie, please. Make me cum again,” she asked him. “I want you to cum inside me as well,”

He accelerated, but couldn’t hold his position on top any more. With both arms he held Zoe’s body, fell off to the side and pushing her at the same time so that he was behind her and he was facing away in a spooning position.

He looked down at Zoe’s ass, slightly spreading apart her cheeks so he could guide his cock to it’s target. He was traditional, so he was still aiming for her pussy. Once it found its target, it was easier to have sex for him in this position, and it was better for Zoe too.

She lent her head back so that he could cradle her neck, he kissed it again. She stuck her ass further back into him, hoping that it would allow him to penetrate her further somehow.

“Ohhh, yes Jamie, yes Jamie” she moaned into his face, reaching backwards to hold the back of his head and pull him in further. This version of Zoe was sensitive. Jamie could feel her muscles pulsating and gripping him, the thought and feeling of her about to cum on him brought him closer and closer too. He stopped suddenly as he felt Zoe orgasm a second time. Jamie came too, inside her. He pulled out as he continued coming on her. It dribbled out of her pussy and onto the bed. The rest down her upper thigh. He moaned into her neck.

“I love you,” he said. Zoe didn’t react. He instantly regretted it, his heart pounding faster than it had done even as he’d orgasmed. Thoughts raced through his head. _This is just a fictional Zoe, real Zoe wouldn’t remember this...would she?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So clearly, the next chapter will be from Zoe's POV within the book...


	7. Un Renard - Pris Au Piege (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Zoe get absorbed into a book...  
> Zoe's POV
> 
> Jamie x Zoe  
> Very mild BDSM...

“Push!!!” screamed Zoe, the pages of the book closing in on them.

“It’s closing” screamed Jamie, hands on either page, trying to push outwards, the girl in front of him pressing back into his crotch as they were forced together by the book. She could definitely feel something swelling up, their positioning forced his growing erection in a downward direction. She pressed back further into him, imagining that their clothes weren’t separating them.

They pushed, harder and harder, moaning and grunting, pushing with all their might. It was no use, they were being absorbed into the book…

****************

Zoe awoke startled, a gripping sensation around her wrists and feet. She was suddenly aware she was tied up. She tried forcing her hands down from above her head, but they snapped back to the bed posts to where they were knotted in rope…

She looked down at herself, she was naked... _who had done that!?_

She looked around, she was in her room on the TARDIS, but, it looked different. Sex toys were stored in the roundels, posters of 21st century porn stars in between them replaced what had previously been blackboards and mathematical diagrams. She was confused as to where they’d come from? She didn’t think she’d brought them from the Wheel…

She tried again to get up from the bed, but the rope was too tight around her wrists. Well, it was hardly dignifying, but, she had little choice...

“Jamie! Doctor! Ughhhh” she shouted, still struggling. She had to admit the posters on the wall _were_ hot. All those naked men and women, if only they were there right now.

_Perhaps Jamie and the Doctor could release her in more than one way._

Right on cue, the door opened and Jamie walked in. But this was a Jamie unlike any she’d known before. He seemed slightly taller, more buff, more attractive. He was almost completely naked, with only a single piece of leather for cover, held up by straps that twisted around his body. She felt her tongue explore her top lip…. _woah._

He swaggered in as Zoe remembered they were being absorbed into a novel! Perhaps they had been absorbed into some kind of erotic fan-fiction. _Smut,_ she thought it was called if her memory served her correctly. Although she couldn’t think of a story where herself and Jamie were the main characters. After all, they were not fictional.

“Oh, Jamie, thank goodness you’re...” she said. Jamie ignored her, simply took a vibrator off the wall and held it in his black leather gloves and walked over to her. He flicked a switch on the side and it emitted a low buzzing noise. Zoe got turned on by the sound.

He looked at her, flipped it to the next level of intensity, the buzzing raised a semi-tone and got louder. Zoe got even more turned on, a tingle in her pussy that she couldn’t reach or itch herself needed to be itched.

He flipped it again, up to the max level. She needed to feel this, right now!

“Jamie, please!” she begged. Any confusion she’d had by the illogicality of the situation had been transformed into horniness. Jamie took a moment to tease her, simply watching her in the compromising position, facing the air.

He moved it down slowly onto her entrance, tapping it with the quickly vibrating device just for a fraction of a second. Instantly, the pleasure whirled up Zoe’s body like an electric shock, through her hips, up through her chest and all the way to her head. Her whole body contracted, knees closed and arms pulled down on the ropes, a loud moan escaping her partially open lips.

Jamie pressed down again, this time keeping it there, constantly causing shocks of pleasure to reverberate up through her, constantly moaning. He jiggled the vibrator around slightly for some variety, vibrating at different pitches as the round top of it pressed against different parts of her. She pulled down on the rope harder, it dug in and caused marks on her little wrists. She was desperately trying to grab onto the vibrator to press it down harder, but Jamie did the opposite, releasing it right before she was about to cum. She was so frustrated now, moaning and writhing in pre-orgasmic agony. “No! No! Jamie!”

She needn’t have worried. He only stopped so that he’d have his hands free to extract his already hard penis from the leather straps. Zoe stared at it, mouth agape. This was definitely an erotic novel – no way was it that big when she’d seen it earlier. He stroked it, preparing himself for her as he knelt down on the bed in front of her, shifting her legs apart with his other hand so that he could position himself in between them. Holding her legs up and apart above his shoulders, he thrust himself back and forth, burying himself inside her entirely with each movement. She felt every inch and savoured it and with each gratuitous fuck her moans escalated in volume.

Perfect Jamie paused a moment and put down the toy. He pulled down some rope that was hanging from the ceiling and tied each of Zoe’s feet to it so that she was stuck legs apart facing upwards in an ‘L’ shape with her ass hovering slightly above the bed; a perfect position for Jamie to fuck her g spot. Both of his hands were now free, with his left hand he pushed down on her stomach, forcing his cock further inside of her and a bulge to appear where it rested. She could definitely feel that, screaming out in pain and pleasure.

With his other hand, he pressed it against her mouth so that she could neither scream nor breathe. He built up a rhythm of fucking her and could slowly feel her pussy clench around his cock, gripping it and pulling it in. Black leather gloves against her face, he adjusted his hand, prising her lips apart and gripping her mouth with his fingers inside. She gagged slightly as his fingertips caressed the back of her throat.

She could only manage warped gargles as Jamie fucked her hard, changing the tempo with every few thrusts before settling on a medium pace. “Arghhgh Fuckkkggarhhhh,” she choked on his hand.

The gargles became more rapid, higher and higher in pitch: “Argh! Gharh! Gah!” before she had a leg shaking orgasm all over the cock that was still buried inside her. Jamie removed his hands to feel her legs shake and held them still, but the orgasm in her needed some part of her body to spasm. Her body reacted and she shook and shivered left and right finally letting out a built-up great scream that had previously been prevented by Jamie’s hand.

But perfect Jamie wasn’t done yet. He extracted his cum covered cock from inside her and pulled down on the rope that tied her legs. Like a pulley system, her whole body shifted upwards about half a metre causing her to yelp. With almost all her weight on her feet and shoulder blades, it was incredibly uncomfortable, but, still reeling from the last orgasm, it didn’t matter. Perfect Jamie grasped each of her butt cheeks with his gloved hands and pulled himself in nearer to that his still hard cock poked her – real Jamie would have cum ages ago. He picked up the vibrator again and turned it on straight to full power. Head still spinning, Zoe didn’t realise what he was doing until it was too late.

His cock was like a spear penetrating her ass-hole. His fast upwards thrusts scraping her walls caused her to scream out in pain. She was so close to a second orgasm already, but in the ass now it felt even better. The rapid vibrator pulsated against her tender but still wet pussy as she moaned and screamed continuously. She came again twice at once in both holes, her entire body twitching. - “Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!” she said, over and over and over.

He promptly shut her up. In seconds, perfect Jamie had untied her legs causing her whole body to crash down onto the bed and mounted her chest with his knees either side of her breasts. He pressed his cock down into her face, parting her lips with the tip. The feel of her small soft lips around his shaft, the back of her throat rubbing against his tip and his own hands stroking off finally pushed perfect Jamie to an orgasm. He came in her mouth causing her to gag on his cum. It dribbled out in the small gap between his cock and her mouth and spilled down her face and onto the bed. As more spurts of his cum came out, he removed himself from her mouth and continued cumming over her face, the white cum mixing with the black make-up which poured down her face and up her nose.

Finally perfect Jamie let out a pleasurable groan, to Zoe, the sound of bliss. It was low, perfect and manly. She was proud of herself for making him feel so good.

“I love you,” she said after she’d swallowed away the cum from her mouth. Jamie didn’t react. She instantly regretted it, her heart pounding faster than it had done even as she’d orgasmed twice at once. Thoughts raced through her head. _This is just a fictional_ _Jamie_ _, real_ _Jamie_ _wouldn’t remember this...would_ _he_ _?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for this story, there will be a bonus chapter but it doesn't really follow the Jamie/Zoe story-line.  
> Let me know what other stories you want to see (or I'll just choose them myself!)


	8. Don't Do Anything Rash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER
> 
> Zoe x Karkus x 2nd Doctor 
> 
> Zoe and the Karkus' fight goes slightly differently in this version...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fun this one, not really related to the previous chapters (other than that it's during The Mind Robber)

Zoe grabbed hold of the fictional superheroes arm and flipped him over. The Karkus crashed to the ground behind her, but rolled over so that he was facing her back.

_No one a small as that should have an ass like that_.

He was almost certainly letting her win he thought, if not for the position on the floor he got. The view was sooooo worth it. The purple jumpsuit tightly fitted and clinging to her perfect petite body, accentuating all her curves.

The Karkus forced himself up and stumbled back over to Zoe who had turned to face him too. He stretched his arms out pretending to fight back, but let her small hands grab his waist and thrust him back onto the floor. He loved those small hands touching him and imagined them gripped round his cock.

He laid himself out on the floor, hoping that Zoe would climb on top and pin him down. His dreams came true as the tiny girl forced her body on him, pushing down with her hips on his crotch. He pretended to fight back, trying to lift up his legs as she forced down forcing the two wrestlers into a dry hump. His hard penis fit perfectly between the ass cheeks in her jumpsuit, and you bet she felt it. Getting herself off earlier had been great but she longed for a real man, or at least, a real cock.

“Submit!” she commanded the giant man underneath her as she tried to grab onto his hands.

“Never!” he said.

She shifted her body up his so that she was hovering above his face.

“Well, maybe this will change your mind,” she said, before lowering herself down, sitting on his mouth and forcing him to move his head around to breathe. The Karkus, however, only wished that there wasn’t a barrier of latex between his mouth and, what was undoubtedly, her sweet smelling perfect pink pussy. His voice said “No, no! NO!” but his mind said “Yes! Yes! Yes!” He shuffled himself so that the smallest of catches would cause his pants to come down, preparing for later.

“Well!?” Zoe said, commandingly, occasionally adjusting her position to assert dominance on his face. She could feel herself getting wet but could only hope that the Karkus would notice. All the Karkus could do was let out a muffled denial. How could he surrender when resisting meant more of this. He was sure he could even feel her wetness seeping through her suit, reminding him that only millimetres of latex separated his lips from hers, he could feel her outline.

He reached up her body, feigning trying to force her off but taking the opportunity to explore her body, hands running over her soft gentle curves. His fingers caught a zip and yanked it down causing Zoe’s jumpsuit to fall down to her waist. _Perfect._

The Karkus lifted himself up now, easily pushing the half naked girl off his face and onto the floor beside him. She took off the jumpsuit entirely to avoid getting tangled in it so that she was now sitting on the floor in her bra and panties. The Karkus growled and Zoe yelped.

He crawled over to her and lifted up her legs, ‘catching’ his pants on the ground so that his huge cock popped out accidentally. He pressed down on top of her, the moans colliding. She could feel his cock rubbing on her underwear, the only barrier between it and her pussy.

She was somewhat conscious that the Doctor was still watching, but life aboard the TARDIS, it was bound to happen eventually. Surely he must’ve had sex or at least watched people before. She didn’t think too much about it.

With her legs straight up in the air either side of the giant man that was pinning her down, she breathed heavily as his weight crushed her.

“Oh do be careful Zoe!” said the Doctor.

“It’s...nghhhh yghhhhh...quite alright….mmmmhhhh Doctor,” she said, shifting her arse attempting to get his cock in just the right place. “Everything…..nyaaaaaaa is under ahhhhh control!”

With one hand the Karkus ripped off Zoe’s bra, and with the other her panties. She was completely naked underneath him. As he continued to pin her down by thrusting back and forth, his cock now rubbed against the lips of her pussy. She moaned louder under the pressure, finally feeling the human contact she longed for. She couldn’t wait any longer. She grabbed it and guided it into her and let out a long hard loud moan as it slid 7 inches inside her. He moaned too, feeling every inch of how tight she was, continued thrusting, fucking her hard. He relieved some of the pressure on her body so that she was able to move, placing both his hands on the ground so that he could get a rhythm going.

“Mmhhh yes! Yes!! yes!!” Zoe cried. To the Karkus’ surprise, she called out “Doctor!” A real test, thought Zoe, to see just how open he was. She was nervous he’d think it scandalous, perhaps he didn’t think this way...

As always however, the Doctor was one step ahead. He approached a smiling Zoe with his hard cock out and kneeled down so that she could grab hold of it and wrap her lips around it’s head. Luckily, it wasn’t as big as the Karkus’ so she could fit it all in her mouth. The Karkus watched as she sucked eagerly and hard and stroked it up and down at the same time. With his left hand, the Karkus played with her left breast. With his right hand, the Doctor played with her right. She was in ecstasy as the two men played with her tits and fucked her at either end at the same time – if only Jamie were here too.

The Karkus paused, much to Zoe’s disappointment, inside her. He kneeled up straight. He used a finger and carefully protruded her ass, gently caressing the walls. She moaned once again, muffled by the cock in her mouth. He removed his finger and began fucking her again.

Smack!!

His palm connected her ass cheeks, the Karkus watching intently as her skin reacted. Physics was a wonderful thing. Zoe’s entire body convulsed with the shock and she had to be careful not to bite down. She removed her mouth from the cock and used her hand instead so that he could spank her again without endangering the Doctor. The Karkus removed his hand leaving a red mark on her cheek.

Smack!!

He hit the other one, then hit it again, and again, her moans never failing to excite both him and the Doctor. The Karkus needed a break, or he was going to cum. He pulled out as the Doctor gently tapped his dick against her face, him clearly needing a bit of a break too. He leant down to kiss her, using his own hand to keep himself hard and to prevent Zoe from getting wanker’s claw. With his other hand he grabbed her face and squeezed her mouth together gently, keeping it attached to his. He let her go to focus on the Karkus who had laid down on the floor and was kissing her thighs whilst using two fingers to pleasure her.

She tried to sit up, extended her tongue, begging for the Doctor to let her lick his cock again. “Please, Doctor, please!” she said, wanting his cum. He shuffled forwards and let her slide her tongue up and down his shaft. She twisted her head to face it and thrust her head back and forth rapidly sucking it, skilfully, without using her hands.

The Doctor felt himself coming close, he removed his cock from her mouth and jerked off over her face, moaning as he spurted into Zoe’s eye, catching the fringe of her black hair. He slapped her cheek with it and came more over her mouth, letting his cock twitch and pulsate atop her lips.

Finally, Zoe started screaming, cumming over the Karkus’ hand as he finally slowed down fingering her. She wrapped her legs around his head and curled her toes in pleasure as the Karkus simply lie there, fingers still inside her. Zoe’s heaving body finally calmed down as the two men watched her with enormous enjoyment. She lie there for a few moments, waiting for her heart to regain normal speed, cum dripping from her face.

Suddenly she sat up, legs still trapping the Karkus’ head so that she was on top of him. He was in a headlock.

“You’d better submit you know!” she demanded. Orgasm, or no orgasm, she was going to control him.

“Have mercy!” screamed the Karkus. He would do anything for this girl, how he so wished to be her slave, to be commanded by her. To be able to give pleasure to that wonderful body again, he had enjoyed that so much.

“Your neck can only take a certain amount of pressure you know!” She said, crushing his head harder, not that he felt it, but he played along anyway.

“I submit!!!” he screamed. She instantly slackened her grip, only slightly disappointed that she didn’t get to physically dominate him for a little longer.

“That’s better,” she said, releasing him completely and standing up. She let him stand up too. She only came up to his chest so as they stood, completely naked in front of each other, his penis was almost exactly at eye level.

“I am your slave, command me...” said the Karkus.

Zoe smirked.


End file.
